


you're cute

by grapemon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My first work here!, Tumblr Prompt, college!gyuhao, gyuhao cos im trash if u couldnt tell from the profile pic, hopefully its cute lmao, theres just a hint of wonwoo and jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapemon/pseuds/grapemon
Summary: inspired by tumblr;you're my roommate who's super cute and it's the middle of the night and you're cramming for your exams in your flannel pyjamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you AU





	you're cute

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!
> 
> this is my first ever fanfic and it's about gyuhao ;) gyuhao is my first absolute ship in kpop (even tho i liked kpop for a few years alr) and they're so cute ahhhhh
> 
> thank you for being interested in this! :-)

It's currently 1am in Mingyu’s quiet apartment.He's sitting at the dining table nursing his second cup of chamomile tea to soothe his frayed nerves and ~~discretely~~ openly watching his roommate cramming for his exams.

You might ask, what was Mingyu doing at 1am? He was a university student who majored in animal science. It was currently the exam period and he had his bulky burden of a textbook laid open in front of him, the lines of words outlined in mellow highlighter ink; peachy pink, lemon yellow, light turquoise, pale grape purple. It was a good way to revise especially when one didn’t want to re-write every single detail or when there just wasn’t enough time. Next to him was his laptop, the screen which had long faded to black and although the earphones plugged in was still faintly playing some music, Mingyu couldn’t care less. In the dead of the night, after a particularly long day spent on intensive revision without much breaks in between, Mingyu had switched to autopilot mode and was zoning out. He attempts to go back to his reading again, but at this rate, his mind had begun to shut down. Mingyu decides it’s time to pause, his hand reaching for the cold cup of tea while his eyes lazily scan his roommate sitting next to him.

His roommate had propped his head up with one hand as he focused on the papers and work in front of him. Said roommate’s brows were furrowed in concentration and Mingyu’s eyes zooms in on the slight pout on the other’s face. 

_Cute_ , Mingyu thinks. Wait, where did that come from? Momentarily, Mingyu frowns and he quickly averts his attention to somewhere else. Did he just call his roommate cute? _Yes, yes you did_ , his inner conscience snarkily answers. It was no secret that his roommate was cute actually, whose full name was Xu Minghao and was a foreign student from China. When Minghao showed up at the apartment door for the first time, a poster ad for roommates in one hand, Mingyu had been a little starstruck by just how cute the other was. The other had striking, cherry red hair and pointy elf-like ears. His clothes contrasted greatly with his cute face though, with Minghao wearing a [black Thrasher hoodie](http://minghaon.tumblr.com/post/156401677267/minghao-looking-good-even-after-probably) and his ears adorned with small dangly silver earrings which glinted in the light. The outfit was simple and very Instagram-style, and Minghao managed to pull it off and look so good that Mingyu simply stood there for a good few seconds staring before recovering.

Mingyu returns back to reality after daydreaming and quickly shakes his head. _Quit it, you soggy peanut. Stop being so weird what if Minghao thinks you're some creepy shit?_

‘Hey Mingyu, bruh, you okay there? You were muttering to yourself and uhhh, maybe you might want to go sleep soon?’ Minghao turns his head to him and shoots him a concerned look. 

Mingyu snaps out of his thoughts and quickly coughs, saying hastily, ‘No I'm perfectly fine! It's just the exam stress getting to me and the lack of sleep you know? Totally gonna go back to work soon! Don't mind me yeah?’

His roommate stares blankly at him for a second, merely nods, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and goes back to cramming for his exams. Mingyu surreptitiously glances at him again and slowly checks out his pajamas. Recently, Minghao had dyed his hair to a sleek silver colour and was currently dressed in some comfy dark grey flannel pyjamas. His hair was mussed up and all over the place, little tufts of it peeking out from the hood covering his head. His elbows were placed flat on the table, back hunched over as his fingers furiously scribbled on the pieces of paper. Minghao reaches up to rub at his eyes a few times, all while yawning in between.

Mingyu sighs internally. How can one look so fluffy in flannel? Personally he wasn't a fan of the fabric, but once again this was Minghao that he was talking about. His roommate had been in his mind lately, especially since they were home more often to study. They were good friends, sure, hitting it off so easily a few days after Minghao moved in. It always felt natural whenever they talked, although sometimes it was more of bickering (their neighbours Wonwoo and Jun who were also in the same college would rather call it ‘fighting like an old married couple’). Mingyu enjoyed his roommate’s snarky sense of humour and impeccable fashion sense, however he always wondered if there could be something more between them. He couldn't be the only one who was feeling things, right?

Mingyu abruptly stands up and brings his cup to the kitchen to wash it. He guiltily looks at Minghao again, whose head was now nearer to the table than before. He looked as if he were about to doze off. In large strides, Mingyu walks over and sits next to his roommate, tapping his shoulder lightly.

‘Hmm..?’ Minghao turns to him, tiredness showing on his face. The dark eye circles are pretty evident.

‘You look really tired, Hao. Do you want to lay off these books for a while? It's pretty late, and it's time to sleep I guess…’ Mingyu momentarily freezes at the nickname and he dies a little in the inside. He had never called his roommate by that way before. _What the actual hell?? What is this, Mingyu? Where did that nickname come from?_

Seeing that his roommate had not yet answered, Mingyu panics and tries to change tack. ‘Uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you or anything, you just looked really tired and I think maybe sleeping would do you some good! Even though the exams are round the corner sleep is still extremely important! Am I being too intrusive? I'm really sorry, it's just-’

Minghao grabs his arm, effectively stopping Mingyu’s rambling. There's a small little smile playing on his face and he chuckles softly.

‘It's okay. I guess I do feel pretty tired after all, and thanks for reminding me to sleep.’ Minghao’s smile is grateful and sweet and he lets go of Mingyu’s arm to brush away his bangs.

‘Why not let's just both go to bed now? I'm kinda done for the day anyways and I really miss my bed.’ His roommate blinks his eyes at him.

Mingyu almost chokes. He tries not let his mind go haywire (dammit, mind, you can go drown in holy water) and soundlessly nods his head. His roommate grins and tugs on Mingyu’s sleeve. ‘Just wait a bit while I pack up, why don't you go wash up first?’ Mingyu nods again and quickly stands up. Of course, being the klutz he was, he had to trip over air and accidentally (or was it on purpose hmm ;)) end up closer to his roommate than before.

In the dim yellow glow of the living room light, Minghao’s face was illuminated softly, making his features seem gentler and even more cuter. If that was even possible because woah, Minghao’s lips look so kissable right now that Mingyu gulps and his eyes couldn't help but stray to them. When his eyes flicker back to his roommate's ones, Minghao’s eyes seemed to widen. There's a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

_Is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Nope? Just me? Ok then...should I just risk it and kiss him?_

Mingyu doesn't think any further and whispers ‘Can I kiss you?’ Minghao doesn't say anything, instead he grabs Mingyu by the hoodie and kisses his mouth. To be honest, there are no electrocuting sparks that one always hears about in books, but then there's a warmth that ignites itself in Mingyu’s chest and spreads all the way to his toes. It's like a comforting hug that envelops itself all around Mingyu, making him feel nothing except for the other’s presence. Minghao’s lips are soft and taste faintly of the chocolate milk that he was drinking. Mingyu then reaches to hold the other close, fingers slowly reaching to brush at his hair. The silver strands are soft to touch and Mingyu almost wants to sigh.

_Everything about him is so soft._

When they finally pull apart moments later, both are panting slightly to catch their breaths. Mingyu shyly looks at Minghao and the other looks back equally shy. ‘Let's do this again tomorrow, yeah? It's pretty late now and if we keep at this, we might not get any sleep tonight.’ Minghao’s voice has an almost teasing lilt to it. ‘Besides, I want to cuddle with you and sleep.’

This time, Mingyu’s face turns deep red and he coughs. He manages to stutter out a muffled ‘okay’ and they both shuffle towards the toilet to wash up, Minghao’s arm linked together with his. Minghao is the first one to plop down on Mingyu’s bed and he quickly raises a hand to motion for him to join. Mingyu gulps nervously but lays down on the bed anyway. His roommate is quick to dispel any of his anxiousness though, hand gently moving on top of his to cover his own. It feels like a comforting touch and Mingyu exhales. 

‘Come here,’ Mingyu says, opening up his arms wide. Minghao quickly moves in close to Mingyu’s chest and Mingyu lazily loops an arm over his roommate’s waist. Mingyu tucks his chin over the younger boy’s head and quietly tries to sniff his hair. He catches a whiff of something like green tea and a sharp, clean citrus scent and Mingyu practically sighs.

‘Are you sniffing my hair?’

‘What-no! Absolutely not! There is no such thing I swear-’

Minghao just smirks a little. ‘Goodnight Gyu. Hope you dream about my hair.’

‘Goodnight Hao, and no.’ Mingyu grumbles.

That night, Mingyu falls into the best slumber he’s had so far, his arms wrapped around Minghao, all cozy and warm, a smile painted on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> aren't these two just the cutest thing ❤️
> 
> lmao hope that was relatively okay for my first work and i would love to hear about your thoughts! btw does anyone know how to align right in the end notes? do leave a comment down below and thank you for reading!
> 
> update: ive learnt how to embed a link so do look out for it in the story! it's a pleasant surprise ;)
> 
> have a grape day!  
> grapemon
> 
> p.s. if u can spot the pun + username ref then kudos to you lol


End file.
